Queen Oasis
Queen Oasis was the female SandWing who reigned for over twenty-four years, and her death triggered the War of SandWing Succession. She was also the mother of Princess Burn, Princess Blister, Princess Blaze, Prince Smolder, Prince Scald, and Prince Singe, as well as the wife of King Char. She is described as powerful, fierce, wealthy, huge and proud. She was the former Queen of the SandWings before three scavengers came and killed her. Blister tricked her into trying to kill Flower and the two unknown armed scavengers who stole some of her treasure single-handedly. In the end, Oasis was killed by the scavengers. She is also featured as the point of view in the prologue of The Brightest Night. She is one of the oldest queens in the series, older than Ex-Queen Scarlet, but younger than Queen Moorhen. In The Brightest Night, it is said that she (her skeleton) was huge, even bigger than Burn''The Brightest Night, page 292 and Morrowseer, making her a truly frightening opponent to meet in battle. Biography ''Deserter Queen Oasis never makes an actual appearance in this book, but is mentioned multiple times throughout it. Six-Claws, his parents, and many other SandWings, appear to be quite loyal to their queen. Smolder expresses how mad he is at her because he will never find out what Oasis had done to his lover, Palm. While not shown, her death can be heard by dragons throughout the stronghold. When they rush out to see what caused the noise, Oasis is already dead. While several citizens, including Six-Claws' mother, grieve, Burn and Blister begin arguing over her body which of them should be queen. Blister talks Burn out of dueling for the throne there and then and instead agree to first track down the scavengers who killed Oasis. Smolder's eyes glimmer with satisfaction at his mother's death because of what he believed she did to Palm. The Brightest Night '' Although not alive during the period in which the main story lines of ''The Brightest Night take place, the prologue follows the SandWing queen the night she was killed by three scavengers. It follows Queen Oasis's point of view. Oasis had known that Blister would be the next queen from the moment she had learned that to be queen, all she would need to do was kill her mother. Oasis gotten along well with her eldest daughter, Burn, and kept her entertained by giving her "creepy things" to collect. She would stay in her room for weeks, if you gave her a new creepy-thing. Oasis describes Blaze as "dizzy" and that she would be "a terrible queen", but she was "an acceptable daughter" and that she would never have to worry about what Blaze would do to her. Queen Oasis never approved of Smolder and his lover Palm; He never found out what she had done to her, until book ten, in which the prologue is told from Palm's point of view and where they find Palm's sister, Prickle, in the dungeon. On the second day Sunny was at Burn's stronghold, Smolder exposed four large rooms to her. Those were the rooms that contained the waves of treasure stolen from Queen Oasis, now totally empty. They attempted to discover how the three scavengers could've possibly carried that much treasure, but also discussed her death. He mentioned that they heard her roaring in the middle of the night, and when they hurried to find her, they found her dead. A scavenger-sized spear was plunged into her eye, and her tail-barb was cut off. They never found any remains of treasure, however, there were venom drops beside the scavenger's trail, signifying that they probably took her tail barb with them. After Queen Oasis' death, Burn supposedly chased her two sisters out of the palace and renamed it her stronghold. Burn buried Oasis where she died and built an obelisk inscribed "Here lies Queen Oasis, mother of Queen Burn. Her bones now belong to the sands of time". Thorn described it as very poetic for Burn. Darkness of Dragons In Darkness of Dragons, Vulture mentioned that someone in the Scorpion Den was Oasis's granddaughter (later revealed to be Onyx). He said that Burn, Blister, and Blaze didn't have any dragonets, but one of the princes was known to have a lover (Palm and Smolder), then revealed that Onyx was Smolder's daughter. Some SandWing soldiers locked Prickle up in her dungeon for twenty years, driving her insane, although Queen Oasis never actually saw her because she died first. Family Tree Trivia * She is one of the four queens who died in the main series, the others being Queen Battlewinner,The Dark Secret, page 263 Ex-Queen Scarlet,Escaping Peril and Queen Glacier.Talons of Power * Despite her importance to the series, with her death kicking off much of the story in the first and second arcs, her appearance is not known beyond that of a usual sandwing * Before her death, her last thought shown was "After all... what's the worst that could happen?".The Brightest Night, prologue * She had carefully planned to have exactly three possible heirs to the throne so that she wouldn't have too many challengers, which is why she killed her two sisters when Blister and Blaze were born. * Oasis had six children, but the only surviving ones are Smolder''Darkness of Dragons, page 187'' and Blaze.''Darkness of Dragons'', page 88 * Oasis seemed to name her children after fire related things or terms for burn injuries.The Brightest Night''Deserter''The Dragonet Prophecy, NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia This could be a family trend, due to King Char's name, unlike her name which is based on a water source. * All her sons’ names begin with an "S" (Smolder, Singe, Scald) while all her daughters’ names begin with "B" (Blister, Blaze, Burn). * Queen Oasis is not descended from Queen Scorpion, but instead from a commoner that was chosen to end a reign by a terrible queen.Darkness of Dragons, page 175 * Prior to her death, she wore keys around her neck that open the doors of the treasure rooms. * Oasis is pronounced as oh-A-sis, as shown here. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Sandy.JPG Queen Oasis.png|Oasis and a scavenger Queen Oasis.jpg A normal sandwing.png Frame 1.png|Sunny + Queen Oasis's Grave JSJWHDH.jpg|Queen Oasis (middle) by YlimE mooP Undescribedcolorhappy.png|By Heron Queenoasis.jpg OasisBat.png|Fruit Bat x Oasis, by Fox 14485835386531947243543.jpg|By Peril|link=Queen Oasis File:Queen_oasis_by_stingfish101-d6ve98u.png|Queen Oasis by stingfish101 Oasis Ref.png|Oasis Ref- QueenClam Day 13 - Oasis.png|Queen Oasis drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-13-Oasis-628059899 31ab1975f158fdafe025a2946daef71f.jpg|Sandwing treasure in queen Oasis's skeleton. SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Peru_Ica_Oasis_bluesky.png.cf.png|An actual oasis Oasis.png|Queen Oasis by QueenClam 43423243.png|Oasis by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Queen-Oasis-717462880 OasisQCref.png|Oasis Ref by QueenClam King char and queen oasis small.png|Queen Oasis and King Char by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/King-Char-And-Queen-Oasis-724767498 sddefault_kindlephoto-44250849.jpg|Queen Oasis References de:Königin Oasis fr:Oasis pl:Oaza Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned in Deserter Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Deceased